1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an adjustment device; in particular, to a laser adjustment device, a laser adjustment system and a laser adjustment method for infrared radiation thermometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional contact thermometers such as a mercury-in-glass thermometer and an electronic thermometer no longer satisfy demands of the users. Therefore, a temperature measuring method and device that is precise, rapid, easy to use, easy to read, harmless and user-friendly is being pursued. Thermometers can be generally classified as contact thermometers or non-contact thermometers. Due to its wide range of applications, non-contact thermometers have become mainstream in modern technological developments for temperature measurement. The most common non-contact thermometers are industrial infrared thermometers, fiber optical thermometers, thermal imagers and infrared thermometers for human ears. Non-contact thermometers measuring infrared radiation have the abovementioned advantages, and therefore are progressively getting more attention and being developed.
However, the sensing area and the distance of infrared thermometers becoming widely used are directly proportional. The sensing area is typically called field of view and is usually represented by the ratio distance:spot size (D:S). Since the naked eye cannot pinpoint the sensing area of an infrared thermometer, most infrared thermometers are equipped with sights so the user can know the region of the sensing area. However, sights often belong to high-price infrared thermometers and are not commonly applied. In comparison, medium to low priced infrared thermometers use laser sights, which are laser units fixed on the infrared thermometers to create a laser light point informing the user of the center point of the temperature sensing area. However, due to considerations of production and cost as well as under the influence of difficult conditions for controlling precision of infrared thermometer assembly, typical laser modules produced in the market emit laser beams with a range of error of plus or minus 5 degrees. The sensing range of an infrared thermometer cannot be identified by the naked eye. Therefore, users cannot identify the correct sensing region, and consequently often obtains incorrect temperature values.
As such, providing a laser adjustment for infrared thermometers such that the laser adjustment device can quickly and precisely adjust to the correct position, thereby overcoming the abovementioned problem, is an important topic for people in the industry.